Définition du mot action selon Elizabeth Turner
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Embarqués sur le Serpent des Mers, Jack et Elizabeth se cherchent et essayent de se comprendre. Y arriveront-ils ? Et par quels moyens ? Suite de l'OS "Au détour d'une allée".


******Titre:** Définition du mot "action" selon Elizabeth Turner

**Auteur: **Artemis-Isil

**Rating : **T

**Résumé : **Embarqués sur le _Serpent des Mers_, Jack et Elizabeth se cherchent et essayent de se comprendre. Y arriveront-ils ? Et par quels moyens ? Suite de "Au détour d'une allée".

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_**Clairaise :** Voici la suite ! ^^ J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant. Merci de m'avoir lue et reviewée ! ^^_

_Comme je le disais, voici la suite de "Au détour d'une allée". Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu ce premier OS pour comprendre celui-là. Et l'histoire peut s'arrêter à la fin du premier OS. _

_Toujours du Sparrabeth. Pas d'Angelica. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

**Définition du mot « action » selon Elizabeth Turner **

Jack Sparrow se réveilla avec une migraine carabinée. Alors que la douleur lancinait d'un côté de sa tête, le Capitaine essaya de faire le point. Il se trouvait allongé sur une couchette de fortune. Mais il ne se souvenait pas être arrivé là. Avec une grimace, Jack porta la main à sa tempe. Il se dit qu'il devrait sûrement arrêter de boire autant. Ce n'était bon, ni pour sa tête, ni pour son image. Mais il aimait trop le rhum. Et une fois lancé, difficile de se souvenir de ses résolutions.

Jack rouvrit aussitôt les yeux qu'il avait fermés. Le malaise était encore plus grand quand il fermait les yeux, puisqu'il se sentait tanguer plus fortement. Il regarda alors le plafond. Il était fait de lattes de bois, noircies par endroit à cause de l'humidité. Peu à peu, des réminiscences lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il s'était procuré la veille un plus gros navire, _Le Serpent des Mers_. Il ne valait pas son précieux _Black Pearl_, mais au moins, il pouvait naviguer. Il avait mit plusieurs jours à l'acquérir. En effet, plusieurs pirates étaient sur ce morceau. Il avait dû y laisser quelques plumes en le payant plus cher qu'il ne le valait à son ancien propriétaire, vieux pirate décharné, squelettique et à l'air mauvais. Mais au moins, il était de nouveau libre.

Ceci expliquait donc les balancements, mais pas la migraine.

Jack se leva doucement. La migraine se fit alors plus intense et Jack vit quelques points noirs danser devant ses yeux. Il avait soif et se mit en quête d'eau cette fois. Après s'être un peu rafraîchi, il sortit de sa cabine. Il grimaça à nouveau et il plissa les yeux : le soleil était brûlant, le vent était chaud. On devait déjà être au milieu de la journée.

Un homme de grande taille s'approcha de Jack et lui murmura un rapport de la situation. Jack lui dit de faire le nécessaire, puis, il s'approcha du bord afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Enfin, il se retourna, dos appuyé contre la rambarde et regarda son équipage au travail.

Il avait du réduire les effectifs à cause du prix que lui avait coûté cette bicoque. De plus, il n'avait engagé que des hommes de confiance, des hommes qu'il connaissait et qui le respectaient. Jack se méfiait toujours. En tout, ils devaient être une quinzaine.

Puis Jack observa le navire avec un soupir. Décidément, ce rafiot n'avait rien de son bien-aimé _Black Pearl_. Le pont était fait de bois clair délavé et usé, les voiles étaient plutôt grises que blanches, les cordages étaient abîmés et grinçaient, le serpent sculpté s'enroulant autour du mât était à demi effacé par l'usure. Ce navire n'était plus qu'une ombre pâle de ce qu'il devait être avant : imposant et puissant.

Puis, le regard de Jack se porta vers le point le plus élevé du pont. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, accoudée elle aussi au bastingage. Lorsqu'il la vit, si belle et si triste, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappelait l'avoir rencontrée la veille, l'avoir invitée à le rejoindre dans ce voyage. Il se rappelait surtout des émotions éprouvées : la joie de la voir, le désir de la posséder, la jalousie aussi envers son mari.

Il s'expliquait maintenant sa migraine. Il avait bu sans doute pour essayer de l'oublier, de se raisonner. Jack aimait les femmes. Les femmes belles, jeunes, pleine de vie et de santé. Il aimait surtout les femmes qui avaient du caractère, qui se sentaient indépendantes et libres. De cette manière, il n'était pas obligé de s'attacher à l'une d'elle en particulier. Et surtout, il se portait vers les femmes sans attaches. De ce fait, il n'avait aucun problème avec un mari trop jaloux, un père trop possessif ou un frère trop protecteur. C'est pour ça que Jack aimait les filles des tavernes. Elles étaient parfaites pour satisfaire tous ses besoins et désirs.

Elizabeth était différente. Elle correspondait bien à ses goûts puisqu'elle était jeune, jolie, en parfaite santé quoiqu'un peu amaigrie. Elle avait bien sûr du caractère et une envie de liberté qui l'avaient tout de suite attiré. Mais elle était mariée. Ce n'était pas par respect pour Will qu'il tentait de s'éloigner d'elle sans succès. En fait, il était sûr de mourir dans un duel contre Will. Ce dernier était immortel. Et à moins que la belle ne lui livre elle-même son cœur, ce qui serait complètement effrayant et pas du tout attirant selon lui, il était sûr d'être vaincu.

De plus, autre chose faisait d'Elizabeth une femme différente. En effet, toutes les femmes que Jack avaient fréquentées ne pensaient qu'au plaisir, à l'argent, à la renommée, aux intérêts. Elizabeth n'avait pas besoin de tout ça, sauf peut-être du plaisir, pensa Jack dans un sourire.

Elle avait de plus, les sentiments. C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus important à ses yeux. Comme toutes les jeunes filles, Elizabeth voulait sans doute un amour vrai, pur, fort et idéal. Elle voulait sans doute la passion et la tendresse, la débauche et la pureté en un seul et même amour.

Et c'était pour cette différence que Jack l'admirait autant, même s'il ne lui avouerait jamais. C'était aussi pour toutes ces qualités et valeurs, réunies en une seule femme, qu'il la désirait autant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, Jack remarqua qu'Elizabeth le regardait. Elle avait dû se rendre compte de son regard fixe et rêveur posé sur elle. Alors Jack lui fit un salut de la tête et s'en retourna dans sa cabine, plus morose qu'à son levé.

Il passa toute l'après-midi à calculer leur position, à prévoir les escales, à surveiller les niveaux de l'eau et des vivres, à établir des plans pour leur arrivée à Londres. Il faisait tout enfin pour occuper son esprit et l'empêcher de se tourner vers la dame qui devait se trouver quelque part sur le bateau. Et après toute une après-midi de pur labeur, il se rendit compte que c'était peine perdue. Son corps lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas loin. Dans un sursaut, il se rappela qu'elle était la seule femme à bord, entourée d'une quinzaine de pirates, d'une quinzaine d'hommes qui devaient la trouver aussi attirante qu'il la trouvait lui-même.

Il sortit de sa cabine, alors que le soleil se couchait et que les étoiles commençaient à apparaître. La température commençait également à retomber. La plupart des marins étaient partis se reposer. Il en restait juste assez pour manœuvrer le bateau.

Jack se mit à chercher la jeune femme. Il n'eût pas y passer un long temps. Elle était toujours au même endroit. N'avait-elle pas quitté cette place ? Y était-elle revenue ?

Jack monta les escaliers et la rejoignit, la tirant par la même occasion de sa rêverie.

- Vous êtes encore là, Elizabeth ?

Le jeune femme mis quelques secondes à lui répondre. Elle le regarda d'abord d'un air perdu avant de rougir.

- Oui … Non, je viens seulement de revenir, balbutia-t-elle.

- Ah je me disais aussi… C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? La mer, le soleil, … Demanda Jack en se tournant lui aussi vers le paysage. Il eut le temps de humer l'air iodé avant qu'elle ne murmure un petit « oui ».

- Qu'avez-vous Lizzie ? Demanda Jack l'air soudain préoccupé.

- Il est si proche et si loin en même temps …

- Qui donc ? Demanda Jack dans un froncement de sourcil.

- Will ! Répondit Elizabeth, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ah … Oui. Mais vous savez, il n'y a que quelques semaines qu'il est parti. Si son absence vous pèse déjà, qu'est-ce que cela sera dans neuf ans et demi !

Elizabeth sourit tristement et regarda d'un air rêveur la mer.

- Est-ce que je pourrais attendre jusque là ? Je le lui ai promis mais je ne sais si j'arriverai à tenir cette promesse…

Alors, Jack la regarda plus attentivement. Elle ne pensait quand même pas à se jeter à l'eau pour pouvoir le voir plus rapidement ! Jack vit à son air triste qu'elle y avait sans doute pensé et il fut prit d'un élan de compassion.

- Lizzie … Vous ne voulez pas qu'il se transforme en un autre Davy Jones quand même ? Tenta Jack pour la faire sourire, ce qui réussit plutôt bien.

- Non … Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Je voulais de l'aventure, de l'action. Vous pouvez sûrement m'y aider, comme vous sembliez me le proposer hier en me demandant de vous rejoindre.

Jack détourna le regard. Si seulement elle savait à quoi il avait pensé à ce moment là ! Puis il la regarda à nouveau. Ses cheveux détachés volaient au vent. Il la préférait comme ça. Cela lui donnait un air négligé qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements d'homme, à peu près les mêmes que l'époque où elle recherchait Will. Il faut croire que toujours elle le poursuivrait, alors que lui suivait sa destinée. Jack secoua la tête. Voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Tia Dalma ou Calypso plutôt.

- Alors ? Le rappela Elizabeth.

- Je réfléchissais. Peut-être pourriez vous m'aider à échafauder un plan pour sortir Gibbs de ce mauvais pas ?

- Oh … Ce n'est pas ce que je définirai comme quelque chose relevant de l'action.

- Que voulez-vous faire d'autre dans l'immédiat ? Demanda Jack étonné.

- En fait … Non rien. Ça ira très bien, dit finalement Elizabeth.

- Allons dans ma cabine dans ce cas, dit Jack.

C'est ainsi qu'ils travaillèrent toute la soirée, buvant et mangeant en même temps. Mais Jack sentait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas complètement à ce qu'elle faisait, comme lui d'ailleurs. Il ne cessait de la regarder quand il la croyait occupée ailleurs, il ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle sous prétexte de lui montrer un nouveau point non étudié. Elizabeth ne répliquait pas, du moins pas négativement. Il semblait à Jack qu'elle l'observait aussi. Il surprenait parfois des regards qu'elle détournait bien vite en rougissant. Plus le temps passait, plus ils buvaient, plus son esprit s'embrumait.

Il se demanda soudain ce qu'elle voulait proposer tout à l'heure, se disant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé dans ses interprétations de jeune femme vertueuse et amoureuse. Il posa plume et encre. Il la regarda et attendit qu'elle relève la tête. Quand elle le fit, il lui adressa un sourire et posa la question. Il eut le plaisir de la voir rougir et se dit que ses pensées ne devaient pas être celle d'une jeune mariée, du moins pas en l'absence de son mari.

- Dites le moi, dit Jack d'un ton taquin. Après tout, vous avez promis de faire tout ce que je vous dirais n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth rougit de plus belle et il vit un brasier s'allumer au fond de ses yeux, comme si cette idée lui plaisait. Soudain elle sembla plus déterminée, l'alcool l'aidant sans doute à prendre plus d'aplomb puisqu'elle lui déclara :

- Oui Jack, je vous ai bien cherché. L'aventure que je veux vivre, c'est avec vous. L'action, je ne veux la connaître qu'avec vous. Voilà ma définition de l'action, Jack.

Jack la regarda surpris et émoustillé à la fois.

- Ah oui ? Mais Will ?

Elisabeth le chassa de la main comme pour l'effacer de l'esprit de Jack.

- Lui et moi n'avions plus rien en commun depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où notre mariage a été annulé. De plus, il ne me comprend pas. Il n'est pas comme je l'imaginais. Bien sûr c'est un garçon plein de charme et de douceur. Il est gentil. C'est un ami très proche. Mais je veux plus … beaucoup plus.

Elle se rapprocha de Jack pour lui dire plus bas qu'il pouvait sans aucun doute lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait. Et comme elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, d'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément.

Jack, d'abord préoccupé par son désir, se laissa faire, soudain très à l'aise. Mais il se rappela où cela l'avait conduit la dernière fois et se recula. Elizabeth sembla deviner ses pensées.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette fois, il n'y pas de Jones, pas de Kraken et … pas de Will.

Alors Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement, répondant au désir qui l'habitait depuis la veille.

Toute idée de sauvetage fut abandonnée. Ils avaient trouvé là une aventure plus intéressante. Et ils s'y attelèrent toute la nuit, longuement et intensément, explorant chaque aspect du mot action.


End file.
